The Cry of The Crow: Away From Trickster Domain
by doveofdreams
Summary: Aly is grown. Now her daughter must make her way. When Amanda Crow disovers that the men of the Copper Isles are not for her, she goes to Tortall to find someone perfect. She will not only find him, but something else as well. Rated T for safety but well.
1. Prolog

The Cry of The Crow:

Away From Trickster Domain

By: MDL

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don;t own anything that was made by Tamora Pierce. However Amanda and most of plot is my own. And not that I think about it so are a few other characters...

Prolong:

Alanna sighed, "Why in the name of the Gods did you make me sit through that Jon?"

"**You**, why me? I run the Own, not some dainty little farm," Raoul complained.

"Will the two of you be quiet," Jon hissed.

A knock esued from the door. "Enter," Jon called. George came barreling in.

"Alanna, look!" George told her excitedly.

Raising his eyebrows, "George," Jon said with a look, "why weren't you here for.."

"She's coming!" Alanna interrupted.

Gary raised an eyebrow, "What?"

George smilied, "our daughter's daughter will be attending the court of Tortall, as her mother says, because all the eligible young men in the Copper Isles don't seem to suit her."

Chuckling, Jon said, "That will give my grandson and his friends a new lady to fawn over."

Petting his chin, Raoul said, "Indeed," and Gary lost his composure and burst out laughing.

_Yeah, I know it was short, but come on it's the prolong. Don't worry, my knee is injured so I don't have much to do (I'm an dancer and basketball player), so the first chapter will be up shortly._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see the prolog

_Sorry O great readers that I haven't updated way sooner. If you want to know what happened tell me and I'll post it with the next chapter, which will becoming either with 5 reviews or me having a good bit of free time to type. The basic story line of my life resently, computers DO NOT like me, and for some reason MY computer HATES ME. Why, I ask you, why? Anyway, back to the story._

_Irish Ninja Chick this chapter is for you, since you were my first EVER reviewer._

Chapter 1

Aboard, and Off Again

"Now remember, Aly, are you paying attention?" Dove asked serenly.

"Your majesty, you know very well that my mothre pays attention to what you say, meaning no disrepect," Amanda Crow, Duchess of (see author challenge at bottom) said, "But I'm sure that she remembers that we are your ambassadors, while we are in Tortall. And, Auntie don't worry she won't do anything, she'll be coming home as soon as I'm introduced to their court."

Taybur (the Queen's guard captain) strained to understand what they said, for they were speaking a language he did not understand. "Milady, your majesty, would you please speak in Common so that I can now what is being said?"

"Oh, sorry Taybur," said Dove, Queen of the Copper Isles, said speaking in Common, "Aly, I'm done speaking, so will you please listen?"

Aly, suddenly brightening, smiled and said, "Well, if your done then we can just get on the ship and go!"

Nawat rolled his eyes, "Majesty, ignore her," then grabbing his wife and daughter's arms, left the audience chamber dragging them behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nawat looked out as the ship left port. Sighing, he turned to look at his only daughter. Her hair was a dark rich red, the perfect combination of his and Aly's. Her eyes were hazel but violet mixed within them, making them so unlike her mother's. Nawat clearly remembered meeting the Lady Knight who was his mother-in-law, and he knew were the violet came from. Her skin was like her mother's when it was deeply tanned, only on Amanda the tan was permanent. Not tall, she was her mother's height but the presence that she had made her seem taller. She had her mother's light floaty peronality and his open view on life. However, she wanted nothing to do with spying, something that seemed to aggrivate her mother. Nawat signed again; he had also never seen her tramsform into a crow, for after all she was half crow. He sighed for a third time.

"Will you please stop sighing like that Nawat? It's rather annoying and I'm trying to decode this mess of a report that one of Rasaj's recruits sent me," Aly said coming to lean next to him on the rail.

Smiling down at her, "Sorry Bright-Eyes. I'm just worried she won't find anyone there either."

"She will find someone eventually, I did. Oh Kyprioth, I give up on this report. Let's go to the galley and beg for some food."

Sighing again, Nawat replied, "Sure Bright-Eyes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later)

A bell clanged on the deck. Good, I'm dressed and ready, Amanda thought. Slowly she rose and walked toward the door that lead up to the deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the shore Alanna bounced on the balls of her feet, "They're here! I finally get to meet my granddaughter!"

Jon, dressed in kingly attire, rolled his eyes, "We know Lioness. And calm down, I haven't seen you this excited in a very long time."

Shinko laughed as Ronald and his friends shifted nervously on their feet, "Isn't Lady Amanda a little young for you, and Ronald, don't you have me?"

Ronald smiled sheepishly, "We're worried about the former Lady Alianne of Priate's Swoop, dear. She is like my sister and I haven't seen her in years. However, the boys are a tad afraid of her."

Some of his friends looked indignatly at him.

Shinko looked thoughtful for a second, then compershsion dawned on her face, "I remember meeting Aly."

Kel looked at from Shinko to Neal, "What's she like?"

"Who, Aly?" Neal asked. Kel nodded. "She is, well, she's a lot like her father, I suppose." As he finished speaking, a plank connected the docked ship to the walk way. First across the plank was a red-gold color haired woman, who rushed to greet Geogre and Alanna. So, thought Kel, this is Alianne. Alanna, George, and their daughter, followed by a very tanned, dark haired man came up to their party.

"Your majesties and guests," came Aly's clear voice, "Dovasary. Queen of the Copper Isles, sends her royal greetings and hopes that you will welcome the Duchess of (see author challenge below) to your court," she finished with a Player's flourish. Then waving her arms about gracfully, "May I present the Duchess of (see authro challenge below), Amanda Crow."

Amanda stepped on to the plank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cliff-hanger!!! Don't worry, I'll be updating pretty soon. So tell me what you think, but please NO FLAMES, constructive critsim welcome though. Ok, so that's the first chapter, I really don't know what to say..._

_Author Challenge: For those of you who have access to a map of the Copper Isles, tell me where should Amanda be from? A short explaination of why will be needed. When I have atleast 10, I'll pick my favorite and redo the chapter with the place picked. THANKS!!!_


	3. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

_Ok, so to begin with I'm the worst updater, EVER! Now, I'm officially the worst writer ever, because believe me, only an idiot as stupid as me could do this._

_I lost chapters of this story from my desktop computer. How, I have no idea, but they have disappeared._

_So I'm in mourning at the moment._

_But after an appropriate period of me pouting about the house, whining to my friend Caitlin, I'll be back to back with some chapters._

_Also, the muse needs to come visit! But that's sporadic, so who knows when that'll happen (ha God does, but I don't think he's going to tell me)_

_So sorry, if I got your hopes up, but don't fret! I'm going to be posting them as soon as I get them rewritten. Also, I'm putting up a couple one-shots I wrote for HP as well as the beautiful world of Tortall, so go check them out!_

_Yours truly,_

_...doveofdreams..._


End file.
